


as an apple tree among the trees of the wood

by procellous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procellous/pseuds/procellous
Summary: Theon has a confession for Sansa
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	as an apple tree among the trees of the wood

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for the theonsa discord!

It was a beautiful spot—underneath a blooming apple tree, white and pink petals floating lazily down to rest on the sun-warmed stone.

Theon glanced down at the flowers—a dozen red and white roses, her favorites—and sat beside her, staring out at the rolling green hills under the sun. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” he said. “For a while now. It just never seemed like the right moment.” He took a deep breath. “I love you.”

There was no answer, but he hadn’t been expecting one. 

He sighed, and set the flowers on the grave.


End file.
